In recent years, various kinds of automatic brake control apparatuses have been suggested and put into practice to prevent collision by performing automatic brake control independent from driver's brake operation when a risk potential is high, e.g., the driver's vehicle is likely to collide with a preceding vehicle and an obstacle.
PTL 1 discloses a technique in which, in a case where, e.g., an operation of a brake pedal is performed, or a vehicle avoids collision with a preceding vehicle or an obstacle in front of the vehicle in the travel direction, a requested braking force for decelerating the vehicle is calculated, and in a case where a regenerative performance is provided, the regenerative braking force is determined to be as high as possible, and the shortage of the force is compensated by a friction braking force.